


What are you really afraid off?

by MamaBearF1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think the right question. What are you really so afraid off, Mr. Sebastian Vettel?” asked Kimi, seeming to close Sebastian even more. Soon enough German found his back hitting the wall, now he was trapped in like caged animal. There were nowhere to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you really afraid off?

Everything felt so strange. Debrief was something Sebastian dreaded and it already was over, but he couldn’t help shaking off the feeling of everyone giving himm cold shoulder. Even Kimi still was angry at him. Sebastian thought he is going to be sick in that moment. He just couldn’t lose his favourite Finn again.

Seb knows that he let his emotions over flow over the edges. The anger mixed with fear losing someone dear to him because of mistake he was part of, was too much to handel. Not to talk about pressure of big boss being here and getting his car till finish after Bahrain flop.

This all made him sulk down the hallway to Kimis hotel room door. Once he could easily knock on them and go in to tell what is brothering him but not today. His arm felt like full with lead, tiredness hitting him really hard. Still he was determinated to make it all better. Doors opened in front of him, Kimi standing in them with frown on his face.

“Get in you, idiot.” gruffed out Kimi, sounding annoyed and Seb flinched a bit.

His worst fears was coming true. All this had ruined their friendship and there is nothing to fix. Kimi trusted shot of vodka in his hand and said: “To the race.”

Seb looked at the shot, but didn’t drink it because he wanted as clear mind as he could. The iceman had other ideas by taking shot back and downing it again in one go.

“I’m so sorry about what happened.” Sebastian said, trying to stop his voice from breaking from emotional strain. Kimi seemed unfazed by his statement.

“Seb, you already have said it million times. I have forgiven you but I have to come to ends with myself.” Kimi told him, pouring another shot. Then he stopped what he is doing and looked back at Seb who felt like under rentgen.

Finn made his way really close to German, making him look down at his shoes. Kimi just had something in his eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. Those piercing green greyish eyes that seeked deepest secrets that you tried to lock away from everyone.

“I think the right question. What are you really so afraid off, Mr. Sebastian Vettel?” asked Kimi, seeming to close Sebastian even more. Soon enough German found his back hitting the wall, now he was trapped in like caged animal. There were nowhere to run.

“I....” That made Seb break down slowly slipping down the wall and making human puddle on the floor. Sobs were wrecking his body and Kimi was muttering something in Finnish. He was lifted off the floor and then layed down on soft bed but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. It was all that was left after anger had faded away. All crushing fear that he is going to lose Kimi again and there won’t be anyone to trully get him.

“Shhhh.....Sebastian.” said Kimi, his voice potraying care and concern over the man in his bed. It had gotten softer notes in it like he was soothing down child. He was just holding him close and rubbing circles into Sebastians back which seemed to work. Soon enough sobs turned into whimpers.

“What brought this on? I haven’t seen you in such state ever.”

  
German knew that Kimi won’t let it go till he answered him. Was he brave enough to admit all of this to Kimi and even to himself? Yes, he was. He was driver and risked with his life when he got in the car. So why should he fear telling how he real feels? Sebastian filled his lungs with air and started to talk, mindlesly drawing patterns on Kimis T-shirt.

  
“You wanted to know what I fear the most?” he asked and Kimi nooded, trying not to break the bubble they were in. “I fear the most that you are going to leave again. That they are going to sack you and I will be in team with someone who can’t get me like you do.”

  
“You seemed to enjoy your time in F1 while I was away. You got few of your championships when I was away.”

  
“I did it because I thought you would come to one race to see me, Kimi. To give me clap on the back and say that you believed in me from starters. I was fucking lost without you back then. Working my way to get into Ferrari so we could be teammates also for you.”

  
“Why you just didn’t say anything? Ask me to come to race?”

  
“I don’t know. I was young and stupid back then. It took me seven years to tell you this. Do you think I could have told you back then?”

  
“You fucking stupid with your finger out. I would have come if you asked.”

  
“I just can’t lose you again.”

  
“You know that I won’t be able to race forever.” Kimi said and Sebastian shook his head in agreement, looking even more boyish. “But now I have one more reason to fight harder and stay in Ferrari. Also Ferrari saw my best ever overtakings. Now they can’t say I have lost my driving skills. We have to drink for that.”

  
Kimi scrambled out of bed quickly and finished pouring shots for them. This time Seb took it with little smile on his face. Everything seemed to go back to normal for them. They clicked the glasses and Sebastian: “Cheers, drink to us keeping our dream team going for few more seasons!”


End file.
